This application describes plans for the Sixth North American Meeting of New Researchers in Statistics and Probability, a conference, sponsored by the Institute of Mathematical Statistics, to be organized by and held for junior researchers. The primary objective is to provide a much needed venue for interaction among new researchers. In contrast with large meetings, this conference will be restricted to 90 participants. Sessions will be followed by discussions and breaks to facilitate interactions. The proposed conference will take place July 29 - August 1, 2003 on the University of California campus at Davis, California. Housing, meals, and conference facilities will be provided on campus. The Joint Statistical Meetings will be held in San Francisco the following week, August 3-7, providing an easy opportunity for conference participants to attend both events. Participants will be statisticians and probabilists whom have received their Ph.D. since 1998 or are expecting to receive their degree by 2004. Each participant will present a talk or poster. Topics will include the gamut of statistical research from theory and methods to applications. Effort will be made to attract researchers from Biostatistics (an area well represented at the 2001 meetings for new researchers in Statistics and Probability). There will be four senior speaker sessions in which topics or particular interest to new researchers will be presented. Professor Charles McCulloch from the University of California at San Francisco, Professor Xiao-Li Meng from Harvard University, Professor Jessica Utts from the University of California at Davis, and IMS President Raghu Varadhan have all accepted invitations to speak. Three panel discussions during the conference will cover the topics of journal publications, opportunities in statistics laboratories, and funding.